Anime Mixx
by Lasagna-chan
Summary: An an anime comedy with bad language + bad situations only! ^^ Its about various anime characters from various anime's who work/eat at a fast food restaurant! Please R+R Includes Miaka, Nuriko, Tasuki, Usagi, Chibiusa, Hotohori, Ryo-ohki, Miki, Yuu, Pikac
1. The McDerby Experience

The Anime Mixx  
Episode 1: The McDerby Experience  
  
The setting is a fast food restaurant called McDerby's. A selected amount of characters from certain selected anime's are put into this story as customers, and or employeees.  
  
Starring....  
  
Yui Hongou [Fushigi Yugi]-employee  
Miaka Yuuki [Fushigi Yugi]-employee  
Nuriko [Fushigi Yugi]-employee  
Nakago [Fushigi Yugi]-boss  
Tamahome [Fushigi Yugi]-customer/hangs out  
Tasuki [Fushigi Yugi]-employee  
Hotohori [Fushigi Yugi]-2nd boss  
ChiChiri [Fushigi Yugi]-employee  
Sasami [Tenchi Muyo!]-customer/hangs out  
Ryo-ohki [Tenchi Muyo!]-customer/hangs out  
Aeka [Tenchi Muyo!]-customer/hangs out  
Tenchi [Tenchi Muyo!]-employee  
Mihoshi [Tenchi Muyo!]-employee  
Akane Tendou [Ranma 1/2]-employee  
Ranma Saotome [Ranma 1/2]-customer/hangs out  
Ryouga/P-chan [Ranma 1/2]-employee   
Ukyou [Ranma 1/2]-employee  
Kasumi [Ranma 1/2]-employee  
Utena Tenjou [Rev. Girl Utena]-customer/hangs out  
Anthy [Rev.Girl Utena]-customer/hangs out  
Usagi Tsukino [Sailor Moon]-employee  
Mamoru Chiba [Sailor Moon]-customer/hangs out  
Makoto Kino [Sailor Moon]-employee  
Michiru Kaioh [Sailor Moon]-employee  
Haruka Ten'ou [Sailor Moon]-employee  
Chibiusa [Sailor Moon]-customer/hangs out  
Minako Aino [Sailor Moon]-customer/hangs out  
Rei Hino [Sailor Moon]-employee  
Ash [Pokemon]-employee  
Brock [Pokemon]-customer/hangs out  
Misty [Pokemon]-customer/hangs out  
Pikachu [Pokemon]-customer/hangs out  
  
***and there will be MANY guest stars from those anime's [+ more!]--these are just the main ones! ;D  
  
Yui: Welcome to McDerby's can I er--- Hotohori?  
Hotohori: Ah! Yui! How are things going with the restaurant today?  
Nuriko: ::drools:: Hotohori-san!!!  
Tasuki: Hey, gay boy, I thought you were over him!   
Nuriko: ::sweatdrop::   
Haruka: Some thing's never change in a person... ::snarls:: WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS STUPID HAT?!  
Michiru: Its part of the outfit, love...   
Haruka: Well.. I hate it!  
Miaka: I'm HERE!!!!!!!!  
Yui: ::!!!!:: Run for cover everyone!  
Usagi: Hm? Why? ::eating some of the fries::  
Yui: AHH!! WE HAVE TWO MIAKA'S!!!  
Rei: You mean.. she's like.... Usagi?!  
Yui: ::!!!:: RUN!!  
Tamahome: Hey! Leave Miaka alone, she isn't like USAGI!  
Mamoru: Alright pig tail boy---  
Ranma: ::from over the counter:: Hey, you talkin' to me?   
Mamoru: ::sigh:: Ok blue haired guy, leave Usagi alone!  
Tamahome: ::grumble, grumble:: Pretty boy...  
Akane: I'm here, too!  
Ranma: NOO!!! Three Akane's, too?!  
Usagi: No, I can cook, I just clutz out and eat everything!  
Akane: ::punches Ranma out:: Hmph!  
Miaka: ::puts on her hat and poses kawaii-ly:: Who wants me to cook for them today?  
Sasami: Ryo-ohki! Come back here!   
Ryo-ohki: Miyaa? ::jumps on Haruka's face::  
Haruka: ::screams:: GET THIS CUTE FURRY THING OFF ME!!!  
Pikachu: Pika?   
Ryouga: Here, let me help!  
Miaka: no! I can! ::carrying a pot of cold water::  
Ranma: Miaka, no!!  
Tasuki: Shit!!  
Miaka: ::trips and the water flies onto Ryouga::  
Akane: P-chan?! Ryouga's... p-chan?  
P-chan: ::!!!:: SQUEAAAAL!!!!  
Michiru: And you just figured that out? Ugh! All anime is like that! x_x!  
Ryo-ohki: ::flies onto Ash and Tenchi, who are working the drive thru::  
Tenchi: Ah!! Oh, its Ryo-ohki.. ::phew::  
Ash: ::hiding::  
Sasami: Oh, thanks Tenchi! ::grabs Ryo-ohki::  
Tenchi: Shh! I dont want Aeka to---  
Aeka: TENCHI MY LOVE!! ::flings herself onto Tenchi::  
Tenchi: -_-;  
Nuriko: Whats going on back here?   
Tenchi: Um, nothing!  
Nuriko: Sasami, Aeka, Ryo-ohki, you aren't employees, get behind the counter!  
Sasami, Aeka, and Ryo-ohki go back to their seats*  
Misty: ::walks into the store::  
Miaka: I'LL HELP HER!!!  
Yui: Miaka! No!  
Tamahome: ::leans on counter:: give her a chance! Its only her and Akane that can't cook, Ukyou and Makoto can cook very well, and only Miaka, Mihoshi and Usagi pig out! We'll be FINE!  
Yui: If you say so... ::hearts in eyes:: Tamahome-love...  
Tamahome: Er, what?  
Miaka: Stop that, Yui-chan! ::snarls::  
Misty: Can I get some service over here?  
Yui, Miaka: -_-;  
Miaka: IRASHAIIMASE!!!!!  
Misty: ::blink:: Ow..  
Miaka: May I take your ORDER?!?!?!  
Misty: ::cough:: Ur, yeah. Two cheeseburgers and two cokes and fries, thanks.  
Miaka: I'll make it!!  
Tasuki: Miaka...  
Miaka: What?  
Tasuki: YOU SUCK AT COOKING!  
Miaka: ::eyes tremble:: WAAAAH!!! YOUR ALL SOOOO MEAN!!!!  
Tamahome: ::comforts Miaka:: Just give her a chance!  
Akane: Hey, I could always do it!  
Rei: ::helps Ranma up:: No! Ranma's mine! He's sexy!  
Everyone: ::freezes::  
Rei: ::!!:: I mean, NO! MAKO-CHAN COOKS BETTER!  
ChiChiri: ::walks in:: Sorry I'm late no da!   
Yui: THANK GOD! ChiCHIRI!!!!!!  
ChiChiri: What no da?  
Yui: Miaka was going to serve that girl... and so was Akane and now... WE'RE A MESS!  
Michiru: Hey, what about me?  
Mihoshi: ::eating the ice cream RIGHT from the spout thing::   
Aeka: ::pounding on counter:: MIHOSHI! KIYONE WOULD KILL YOU!  
Mihoshi: Yea! ::continues eating it::   
Sasami: Pig..  
Haruka: Yeah! Michiru can cook!  
ChiChiri: ::drool:: I think she can do more than cook no d---  
Haruka: ::punches ChiChiri and he falls over::  
Rei: Michiru-sama can cook good! ^^! Go ahead!  
Michiru: Am I the only cook? Where IS everyone?  
Makoto: I'm workin' these stupid burgers by myself over here!  
Usagi: I WAS helping!  
Michiru: ::sigh:: ::gives Misty her order::  
Tasuki: Why does Miaka work here if she cant cook?   
P-chan: SQUEAAAAL!!!!  
Ukyou: ::walks in:: I'm HERE!!!   
Nuriko: Good question, fang boy!  
Tasuki: GRR! SHUDDUP GAY BOY!  
Ranma: How come Akane AND Miaka are working here?! They can kill someone with their cookin'!  
Miaka: ::sobbing::  
Tamahome: ::kicks Ranma::  
Rei: NOO!! ::jumps over the counter and performs CPR on Ranma::  
Akane: You DO know he has four other fiancee's that would kick your ass if they saw you doing that..  
Akane: Good thing im the only fiancee that works here, and im the only fiancee who wouldnt care! ^^!  
Ukyou: ::cracks knuckles:: ::hits Rei in the head with her giant spatula::  
Akane: Oops! Forgot about THAT fiancee! ^^;!  
Rei: ::birds flying around her head::  
Usagi: Oh no! Its that brat, CHibiusa!  
Chibiusa: MAMO-CHAN!!! ::flings herself at Mamoru::  
Usagi: ::fumes::  
Haruka: ::chuckles::  
Minako: ::sleeping at a booth in the seating area::  
ChiChiri: Tasuki, where's Miaka no da?  
Yui: Chichiri----you mean.... she's not with you?!  
ChiChiri: Nope no da...  
Yui: ::screams:: MIAKA IS GONE!!!!  
Tamahome: ::got knocked out by Rei:: I didn't see her since I got knocked out..  
Miaka: I'll show them! I'll cook THE BEST MEAL EVER!!! ::sobbing::  
Nuriko: Miaka?!  
Ash: ::sobbing:: She'll kill us all!   
Pikachu: PIKAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tasuki: SHUT UP!!!! ::knocks Pikachu into the deep fryer where the fries go::  
Ash: PIKACHU!  
Tasuki: ::chuckles:: Pika-fries...  
Pikachu: ::fries::  
BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!*  
Akane: ::flies into a wall::  
Nuriko: ::gets hit with a piece of the ceiling::  
Aeka, Sasami, Ryo-ohki, Misty, Brock, and everyone on a booth: ::hide under tables::  
Ranma: ::still knocked out on the counter::  
Tamahome: MIAKA!!! ::hops over the counter and runs into the kitchen, sees things on fire::  
Yui: ::coughing:: ::waves through the smoke::   
ChiChiri: ::passes out, knocking Yui down::  
Mihoshi: ::covered in ice cream, passed out under the ice cream machine::  
Tasuki: ::still laughing::   
P-chan: ::hides under Akane's dress:: o.O  
Miaka: ::standing amongst the flames::  
Nakago: ::whips his wip:: DOLTS! ::puts the flames out::  
Utena: ::walks into the restaurant and sees everyone sprawled around::   
Anthy: Miss Utena, I guess now wouldn't be a good time to get some lunch?  
Utena: No, I don't think so, Anthy..   
Mihoshi: ::sits up:: I feel sick..  
Ash: ::crying:: pikachu...  
Tasuki: You jackass!  
Ukyou: Who said my catch phrase?!  
Tasuki: STAY AWAY WITH THAT SPATULA!! ::runs into the kitchen::  
ChiChiri: OW NO DAAAA!!!!!! YOU STEPPED ON MY HAND NO DA!!  
Tasuki: Gomen, Chichiri! ::falls over::  
Miaka: ::sobbing:: I didn't mean to!  
Hotohori: Its ok, you can leave now...  
Miaka: Thanks! ^^! ::runs out with Tamahome::  
ALL CUSTOMERS: ::leave::  
Nakago: ::cracks whip:: YOU MUST ALL CLEAN THIS MESS!  
Tenchi: But.. I wasnt even in here when it happened!  
Nuriko: Miaka did it!  
Yui: SHE DID!!  
Usagi: MAMO-CHAN!! ::runs out with him and Chibiusa::  
Makoto: ::smiles lovingly at Nakago::  
Nakago: ::licks lips:: I'll deal with you later.. go wait in my office..  
Makoto: ::smiles sexy-like and sprawls self out on the couch in Nakago's office::  
Michiru, Haruka: We're out! ::teleport::  
ChiChiri: That gave me an idea no da.. ::teleports as well::  
P-chan: ::sits up::  
Akane: AHHH! ::grabs p-chan and runs out::  
Rei: Cheaters!  
Yui, Rei, Nuriko, Tasuki, tenchi, Mihoshi, and Ash: ::scrub the area::  
Nuriko: WAHH!! Since Hotohori-san loves Miaka she ALWAYS get off easy!  
Tasuki: Your right, gay boy, being that the rest of them can run fast and left with cute animals and stuff, they got out too! ::sighs::   
Mihoshi: They had super-natural powers, too!  
Yui: Well I think we're just about done!  
Nuriko: ::nodds::  
Ash: ::wipes tears:: Pikachu...  
Tasuki: SHADDUP! ::throws Ash out the door::  
Rei: See you all at work tomorrow than!  
Yui: Yep, maybe Miaka will call out sick?  
Mihoshi: ::drives away::  
tenchi: I doubt it...  
ALL: ::leave::  
  
End of episode 1!!!!  
  



	2. The Food Fight

The Anime Mixx  
Episode 2: The Food Fight  
  
The setting is a fast food restaurant called McDerby's. You know the characters if you have read the first story, if not, the story tells what you need to know.  
  
Yui: ::yawns:: I hate opening the store.. ::fiddles around in pocket looking for keys::  
Reader: How come Yui always gets the opening line?  
Lasagna-chan: Um, er, because she's ugly!  
Yui: Huh?  
Lasagna-chan: er, nothing!  
Yui: ::shrugs and opens the door:: ::begins doing store-opening stuff::  
Nuriko, ChiChiri, Ryouga, Ash and Makoto: ::walk in together::  
Nakago: GET TO WORK!! ITS 7AM!!!!  
Makoto: Yes, sir! ::winks at him::  
Nakago: ::smiles and goes into his office::  
Ash: Where is Haruka-kun today?  
Nuriko: ::!!:: Haruka-KUN?   
Ash: Um, yeah!  
Chichiri: Haruka is a girl no da!  
Ash: ::!!:: Then Michiru is... um?  
Tasuki: ::laughs, walking in:: you dont know what a lesbian is, Ash!  
Ash: Is that a type of soda?  
Nuriko, Yui, Ryouga, and Chichiri: GYAH! ::fall over anime style::  
Ranma, Utena, Anthy, Tamahome, Miaka, Mihoshi, Aeka, Sasami, Misty and Ryo-oki: ::walk in::  
Miaka: I'M HERE!!!!!!  
Tasuki: Please dont trash the place, Miaka...  
Tamahome: ::sigh::  
Akane, Tenchi, Usagi, Rei, Mamoru, Chibiusa, Minako, Brock, Ukyou and Kasumi: ::walk in::   
Yui: Dont you guys that dont work here have lives?!  
Tenchi: Seriously, you come here at 7am and stay til' closing!  
Ranma: Got nuttin' else better to do!  
Michiru and Haruka: ::walk in::   
Haruka: This dumb outfit...  
Ash: ::blushes at the sight, now knowing the secret::  
Akane: How do we even make money? We dont even really serve people...  
Nuriko: ::shrugs::  
~its now 12pm~*  
Tasuki: i am sooo bored!  
Minako: Hey, can I get a burger or something?  
Rei: Sure..  
Miaka: ::knocks Rei down:: LET ME!!  
Yui: NO!  
Usagi: ::hanging on Mamoru's left arm on the counter sleeping::  
Chibiusa: ::hanging on Mamoru's RIGHT arm on the OTHER side of the counter, sleeping::  
Mamoru: ^^;  
Miaka: ::slips on something and the burger flies into the air, landing on Ranma's face::  
Ranma: AHH!!  
Akane: ::laughs and squirts ketchup packets on her sister, Kasumi::  
Kasumi: Akane, this violent outburst is unnecessary!  
Utena: ::dumps french fries over Usagi's head::  
Usagi: ::eats them:: [who knew?]  
Utena: ^^;;  
Ryouga: ::throws water in Tamahome's face::  
Tamahome: ::drop kicks Ryouga::  
Miaka: ::cleans Tamahome's face with a rag:: ^^!  
Michiru: ::dumps ice cream on Mihoshi's head::  
Tasuki: ::throwing lettuce, cheese, and ice cubes all over the place::  
Yui: ::gets a concussion from one of the ice cubes::  
Rei: ::dumps water on Minako::  
Makoto: ::throws a cheeseburger at Miaka::  
Miaka: ::cries::  
Tamahome: ::comforts her and they walk into the bathroom:: [hey, theres only ONE bathroom-- OK!?]  
Ash: ::throws a fork at Haruka::  
Haruka: ::catches it and kicks Ash into the milkshake machine::  
Ash: AHHH ::gargle, gargle::  
Minako: ::jumps on the counter and pounces on Rei and they fly into the kitchen::  
Nuriko: ::sees them and starts to run when suddenly he's knocked down by a sailing carrot:: [where'd THAT come from?]  
Ryo-ohki: ::innocent cabbit-smile::  
Mihoshi: ::eating the food off the floor::  
Aeka: GROSSE!  
Sasami: ::dumps soda on Tenchi's head::  
Tenchi: ::gently places Sasami into the milk shake machine with Ash::  
Michiru: ::throws Usagi into a quarter/dollar soda machine and 50 pepsi cans fall out and knock her out::  
Tasuki: ::picks up Michiru and frenches her:: [Hey, doesn't Tasuki HATE GIRLS? guess them lesbo's must be an exception! ^^;]  
Michiru; ::screams:: IM GAY YOU MORON!  
Everyone: ::stops and looks::   
Michiru: ^^;  
Haruka: ::punches Tasuki and than throws him into the milkshake machine, too::  
Aeka and Ryo-ohki: ::grabs Sasami and pulls her out before she drowns::  
Ash: REVENGE FOR PIKACHU'S DEATH! ::dunks Tasuki in the milkshake::  
Tasuki: ::fights back::  
Yui: ::wakes up::  
Miaka and Tamahome: ::come out of the bathroom::  
Utena: ::throws a brick at the milkshake machine::  
Anthy: Miss Utena!!  
ChiChiri: AHH! ITS GONNA EXPLODE NO DA!!  
Milkshake machine EXPLODES and milk shake is EVERYWHERE and Tasuki and Ash are STILL fighting eachother in the middle of it!**  
Yui: ::spits out milk shake:: ICK!  
Nuriko: MY HAIR! ::runs off::  
Makoto: Look at this mess!  
Ukyou: and it all leads back to Miaka--as usual!   
Miaka: ::lip trembles::  
Tamahome: how so?! Utena threw the brick!  
Ranma: Yeah, but the food fight started because she slipped and the burger flew on my face! ::wipes a mixture of cheeseburger and milkshake off his face::   
Miaka: ::cries:: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!  
Tamahome: Stop it, Ranma! ::kisses Miaka::  
Miaka: ::kisses back::  
Michiru: ::gags:: Dont remind me of that perv, Tasuki!  
Tasuki: ::stumbles to feet, coughing up milkshake:: Ouch, Haruka fights better than Ranma!  
Ranma: Huh?  
Tasuki: ::!!!:: nothing!!  
Usagi: ::cries:: MAMO-CHAN!!! ::gets hit on the head with another can and passses out::  
Nuriko: ::sighs::  
Hotohori: Whoa.. now what happened here? ::seems VERY calm::  
Nuriko: Hotohori-sama.. ::drool::  
Haruka: ^^;  
Miaka: Its all my fault! ::sobs::   
Hotohori: Come, come now, its all right! Lets go home...  
Miaka and Tamahome: ::walk out with Hotohori::  
Customers: ::leave::  
Usagi: ::leaves with Mamoru:: Not cleaning THIS time!  
Michiru and Haruka: ::leave, holding hands::  
Nakago: CLEAN UP! NOW! ::cracks whip::  
Yui: Not again...  
The employees left at McDerby's clean up the mess from the food fight...***   
  
End of episode 2! 


	3. The Miracle

The Anime Mixx  
Episode 3: The Miracle  
  
The setting is a fast food restaurant called McDerby's. You know the characters if you have read the first story, if not, the story tells what you need to know.  
  
Tasuki: ::leaning against the wall:: Yui, baka! I can't believe you allowed Miaka to open the store today...  
Yui: Lets just see what she does.. ::peaks around the corner::  
Ash: Why are we hiding like this?  
Haruka: SHUDDUP! ::punches Ash out::  
Michiru: Look!  
Miaka: ::opens door and nothing happens::  
Tamahome: ::follows her in::  
Yui: Yes! Lets go! ::runs into the store with the others::  
Tasuki: Wonder what will happen today...  
The phone rings...**  
Rei: Hello? Oh hi Mako-chan!  
Makoto: I won't be in today!  
Rei: Oh?? Why not?  
Makoto: I'm pregnant.. bye! ::hangs up::  
Rei: ::screams:: WHAT?! ::calls her back::  
Makoto: Rei?  
Rei: HOW FAR ALONG?   
Makoto: This is from like, 6 months ago, me and Nakago, heh ^^;  
Rei: How come we didn't notice?!  
Makoto: I'm good ^^  
Nakago: Mako, hun! Lets just go to the restaurant to eat!  
Makoto: Ok! ::hangs up::  
ALL THE USUAL CAST WALKS IN...**  
Nuriko: Whats wrong, Rei?  
Minako: ::yawn:: Yeah, whats buggin' ya?  
Rei: MAKO IS PREGNANT!  
Usagi & Chibiusa: ::have little japanese fans:: WAII! WAII! WAI MAKO-CHAN!  
Rei: ^^;  
Makoto & Nakago: ::walk in::  
Miaka: WAI MAKOTO!  
Tamahome: ::sigh::  
Miaka: Aw a cute little baby! ::runs over to Makoto:: I wish I could have one! ^^!  
Tasuki: ::looks at Tamahome, laughing::  
Tamahome: ::hides::  
Chichiri: Have a seat no da!  
Akane: Yeah, take a load off!  
Sasami: ^^!!   
Ryo-ohki: ::sits on Sasami's head::  
Ash: Wow... ::walks to Makoto slowly::  
Misty: Don't do anything stupid, Ash..  
Brock: Hey, some service?!  
Utena: ::walks up to the counter:: Anthy and I want a number 7 each, no pickles!   
Anthy: Yes! ::smiles, nodding::  
Kasumi: ::brings the food:: ^^!  
Utena: Thanks! ::walks to the booth with Anthy::  
Brock: ::staring at Makoto:: ::drool::  
Nakago: ::throws Brock THROUGH the window, breaking the glass::  
Brock: @_@ ::passes out in the pile of glass on the sidewalk::  
Ash: Um, Mako-san?   
Makoto: Hm?  
Ash: Can I kiss you?  
Misty: ASH!!!  
Nakago: ::lifts ash::  
Haruka: ::working the fries, screams::  
Nakago: ::drops ash::  
Michiru: Haruka?!  
Ash: Ow.. ::stands up::  
Haruka: EW!!  
Voice: PIKA!!!! ::jumps out of the oil::  
Ash: PICKACHU!!!!  
Pikachu: ::hugs ash and they are all oily::  
Haruka: ^^;!  
Miaka: HOW CUUUUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::jumps up in the air causing the fan to fly off and the store collapses::  
Nuriko: AHHH!!!  
Makoto: I'm going into labor!!!  
Nakago: AHHHH!!!  
Baby: WAH WAH  
Chichiri: HOLY CRAP NO DA!!!  
Rei: ::faints::  
Usagi: YOUR A MOMMY!  
Yui: Look at the restaurant! MIAKA!!  
Miaka: HOW CUTE! ::plays with the baby:: I want to be a mom! ^.^!!  
Tasuki: Oh TAMAHOMEEEE!!!!!  
Tamahome: SHUDDUP! ::hides under the table.. again::  
  
End of episode 3!  



	4. Blaze of Burgers

The Anime Mixx  
Episode 4: Blaze of Burgers  
  
The setting is a fast food restaurant called McDerby's. You know the characters if you have read the first story, if not, the story tells what you need to know.  
  
Reader: How come the store is magically back to normal even though it collapsed in episode three?  
Lasagna-chan: .....um..... SHUT UP!  
Yui: ::wipes forehead:: Phew, well I just washed all the window so everyone can come in now...  
Everyone: ::has been in for the past fifteen minutes::  
Yui: ::Sweatdrops::  
Ranma: Yui, Ash is practicing kissing on the windows AGAIN!  
Yui: AHHH!!!!!!!!!! ::tackles Ash::  
Akane: ::attempting to cook a cheeseburger::  
Kasumi: Be gentle, Akane-chan! Flip every minute and it should be fine!  
Akane: ::smiles:: yay!  
Miaka: ::sitting on a chair behind the counter, waiting for Tamahome to come:: ::sighs::  
Nuriko: Whats wrong, Miaka?  
Miaka: I dunno! ::giggles::  
Akane & Kasumi: ::scream::  
Chichiri: WHAT WAS THAT NO DA?!  
Akane: ::flips the burger she was cooking that is now up in flames into the air and the store catches fire::  
Tamahome: ::walks in just as a ceiling board falls BEHIND him and locks everyone in::  
Miaka: TAMAHOME!!! ::jumps into his arms::  
Everyone: ::trying to break the windows::  
Akane: Why the hell wont these windows break?!  
Yui: ::looks at what she cleaned the windows with:: Oooops....  
Usagi: Nani?  
Yui: I CLEANED THE WINDOW WITH ANTI-BREAK STUFF!!!  
Everyone: ::screams::  
Sasami: The fire is spreading!   
Miaka: We're going to die!! ::crying::  
Tasuki: SHIT!!!!!  
Chichiri: I can't teleport with these flames!  
Tamahome: ::comforting Miaka::  
Hotohori: ::walks past the windows::  
Nuriko: HOTOHORI-SAMA!!!!!!  
Hotohori: The restaurant is on fire! Oh no! ::slams against door, doesn't budge:: MIAKA!!!!!  
Makoto: ::crying:: I'll never see my baby grow up!  
Ash: I'm going to die a virgin! ::looks at Michiru::  
Michiru: ::throws him into the closet::  
Kasumi: EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!!!  
Aeka: Why?!  
Tenchi: THE BURGER'S ARE EXPLODING!!!!  
Tamahome: ::pulls Miaka to the floor and lays ontop of her to protect her::  
People: ::diving under tables or ontop of their loved ones::  
BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***  
Burgers: ::EVERYWHERE::   
Firepeople: ::put fire out::  
Everyone: ::runs outside coughing::  
Fireman: Everyone's safe?  
Miaka: ::wiping dirt off of Tamahome's face::  
Ash: ::walks groggily out of the closet::  
Tasuki: LOOK! ASH CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET!  
Everyone: ::Sweatdrop::  
  
END OF EPISODE 4!!! 


	5. Marmalade Hell

The Anime Mixx  
Episode 5: Marmalade Hell  
  
[Marmalade Boy + Cardcaptor Sakura characters added to enhance your reading! ^^]  
The setting is a fast food restaurant called McDerby's. You know the characters if you have read the first story, if not, the story tells what you need to know.  
  
Miaka: ITADAKIMASUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!  
Tasuki: This is a burger place, baka! It's ALWAYS time to eat..  
Miaka: ::not listening, has seventy burgers in mouth::  
Tamahome: A NEW RECORD! WE COULD MAKE A FORTUNE---!  
Yui: Ne, ne minna!  
Usagi: Nani, Yui-san?  
Aeka: NEW CUSTOMERS?!  
Tasuki: HOLY SHIT NO WAY!  
Nuriko: HURRY!!!  
Akane: ::standing clear of the burgers::  
Chibiusa: IRASHAIMASEEEEE!!!! ::looks up at the figures::  
Sakura: Hoeeee....  
Miki: Yuuuuuu! This place smells gooooood!  
Yuu: Ah, you're right Miki!  
Tomoyo: ::videotaping stuff:: KAWAII!!!!!  
Meiko: Miki-chan! Go up to the counter!  
Miki: HAI! ::runs to Ash:: Can I apply for a job?  
Ash: I can apply you for just about anything.... ::drools::  
Yuu: ::narrows eyes::  
Yui: ::knocks Ash over:: We have just about all the employees we need!  
Michiru: Besides, you don't wanna work here...  
Ranma: Accidents happen everyday!  
Miaka: ::swallows burgers:: CAN I TAKE YOUR ORDER?!  
Sakura: ::ordering::  
Makoto: Oy, who installed these self-serve beverage thing-a-ma-jig's?  
Yui: Nakago-sama didn't...  
Nuriko: I don't think Hotohori-sama did, either.  
Tamahome: FREE DRINKS!! ::turns one on, and it explodes::  
Miaka: TAMAHOMEEEE!!!! ::runs over::  
Suzaku: ::flies over:: SQQQQQQQQQUAAAAAAKKKK ::flies into the window, dies::   
Reader: Can God's die?  
Lasagna-chan: ::shrugs::   
Everyone: O.O;;  
Tamahome: ::wiping soda off his face:: THIS MONSTER IS EVIL!!!!!  
Chibiusa: An evil soda machine?  
Haruka: YA KNOW WHO INSTALLED IT?!  
Everyone: WHO?!  
Haruka: ASH!  
Ash: NOOOOOO!!!! ::jumps into the closet::  
Yui: ::sighs:: Can we just get it outta here?  
Usagi: ::eats it::  
Everyone: O.O!  
Miki: Do you sell marmalade?  
Misty: Marmalade?  
Tomoyo: MARMALADE!!!!  
Marmalade jars: ::fall from the ceiling:: [warning: episode gets totally retarded after this LOL]  
Yuu: DUCK FOR COVER!! ::dives on Miki::  
Tamahome: MIAAAKA! ::jumps on Miaka::  
Everyone: ::hiding as the jars knock people out and explode in a yellowy-glass mix::  
Usagi: ::gets knocked out::  
Yui: ::in the milkshake machine::  
Nuriko: ITS MARMALADE HELL!!!!  
Hotohori: ::walks in:: Whats this?  
Marmalade: ::stops falling::  
Everyone who is still concsious: ::stands up::  
Miaka: WHO DID THIS?! ::holding cut finger in pain::  
Ash: ::jumps out of the closet:: IT WASN'T ME!!  
Tasuki: LOOK EVERYONE ASH CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET!!  
Nuriko: That line's gettin a little old..  
Everyone: ::sweatdrops::  
  
END OF EPISODE 5! 


	6. Suicidal Anime Characters

Anime Mixx  
Episode 6: Suicidal Anime Characters  
  
The setting is a fast food restaurant called McDerby's. You know the characters if you have read the first story, if not, the story tells what you need to know.  
  
  
Tasuki: ::leaning on counter:: Ne, Yui, why is there a bandage on your forehead?  
Yui: ....Ash bit me.  
Nuriko: What the hell?  
Tasuki: CANNIBAL!  
Ash: ::hides::  
Miaka: ::climbs on the counter:: I'M GOING TO END IT ALL!  
Tasuki: what?!  
Chichiri: Miaka, get off of there no da!  
Miaka: NO! YOU CANT STOP ME! I'M GOING TO JUMP!  
Nuriko + Tamahome: NOOOOO!!!!  
Miaka: ::jumps, lands on feet, was only 2 feet in the air::  
Everyone: ::sweatdrops::  
Miki: I still don't see why they don't sell marm---  
Yui: NOOOO!!! ::covers Miki's mouth:: .....I might get hit with the jars again... I mean.. ash might bite me again!  
Ash: LIES! ALL LIES!  
Tomoyo: I got that all on camera, kawaii!  
Sakura: ::sweatdrops::  
Usagi: I feel sick....  
Chibiusa: Baka-usagi! You DID eat an entire self-serve soda machine!  
Usagi: ::keels over::  
Haruka: ::working the fries:: This makes me feel old...  
Michiru: I can make you feel VERY young.. ::grins sexily::  
Ash: ::face is on fire... no, he isn't blushing.... ITS LITERALLY ON FIRE!::  
Pikachu: PIKAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tasuki: HOLY SHIT! GAY BOY 2'S ON FIRE!!!  
Yuu: STOP DROP AND ROLL YOU DUMBASS! STOP DROP AND ROLL!  
Ash: ::dives in the milkshake machine::  
Yuu: ....or that.. ::sweatdrops::  
Misty: ::pulls ash out:: Oh my goddess! Are you ok?  
Miaka: Did you just say "oh my goddess?"  
Misty: I'm atheist! ::sticks tongue out::  
Miaka: O.o;;  
ash: ::skin is peeling off::  
Tasuki: Look look! He's dead!  
ash: ...pika.... chu.....   
Pikachu: ::sits beside him, teary-eyed:: Pika?  
Ash: I love you.. Pikachu...  
Usagi + Miaka: ::waterfall of tears gushing out of their eyes::  
Everyone else but Tasuki and Tamahome: ::wiping slight tears from the corner of their eyes::  
Ash: ::dies::  
Tasuki: ding dong the witch is dead!  
Pikachu: PIKAAAAAAA!!!!! ::cries::  
Misty: NOOOOOO!!!!!! ::runs out of the restaurant, gets hit by a car on the highway::  
Pikachu: ::drowns self in milkshake machine::  
Meiko: Is everyone suicidal today or what?  
Tamahome: ::buries Pikachu and Ash... Misty's body was too badly mutilated::  
Yui: ::tosses a rose on ash's grave:: I'm sorry I accused you of biting me...  
Tasuki: ::looks around:: Did you know we just buried him under the trash heap?  
Everyone: ::sweatdrops, and goes back inside::  
Miaka: Well.. I'm going to go flush my head down the toilet::  
Tamahome: WHAT THE HELL?  
Miaka: I meant Yui's head, my bad..  
Yui: WHAT?!  
Miaka: ::faints::  
Miki: ::faints::  
Nuriko: They're both anemic! ^^;  
Tamahome: MIAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
Yuu: MIKI!!!!!  
::they both rush to their lovers' sides::  
Miaka: ::wakes up:: I'm hungry  
Miki: I LOVE YOU YUU! :frenches yuu::  
Nuriko: My god... what the hell is wrong today?  
Tasuki: I dunno but ASH IS DEAD!  
Lasagna-chan: How morbid!  
Tasuki ::looks around:: WHO SAID THAT!?!  
Lasagna-chan: ::hides::  
Ryo-ohki: ::burrows in Nuriko's hair::  
Nuriko: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Ryo-ohki: MIYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
Tasuki: ::laughs::  
Miaka: ::on the ground, recovering from fainting::  
Reader: This had to be the DUMBEST EPISODE EVER!  
Lasagna-chan: Oh go to hell! At least Ash died! What've you got to complain about THAT?!  
Reader: ........  
Lasagna-chan: DIDNT THINK SO!  
Tomoyo: I videotaped all the melo-drama! KAWAII!  
Sakura: ::falls over anime style::  
Tasuki: Looks like we're gonna have to cut off gay boy's hair..  
Nuriko: NO WAY!!!! ::runs off, Ryo-ohki still embedded in his hair::  
Lasagna-chan: Will the Pokemon gang be alive next episode? Will Nuriko cut his hair...?  
Nuriko: HELL NO!   
Lasagna-chan: ...well he does in the series, but I mean this time ALL OF IT! HAHAHAHAH  
Nuriko: NOOOOO!  
Nuriko fans: NOOOOO!  
Lasagna-chan: ...I wouldnt do that! Nuri has SEXY HAIR!!!  
Nuriko: Oh I know I do! ^^!  
Lasagna-chan: ...ahh where was I? Oh, well... TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR...  
Nuriko: THE NURIKO IS SOOOOO DAMN SEXY SHOW!  
Lasagna-chan: ::sweatdrops:: ......also know as... ANIME MIXX!!!!  
  
End of episode 6!! ^_^; 


End file.
